Onel Brosan
Onel Brosan is the First Legate of Cardassia, taking over after the long reign of Legate Damar. Onel is an alias for the once Eron Bern and more information on his background before the mUniverse can be found at that link. Onel continues as the leader of Cardassia wtih the others in his triumvirate. Background Information All his (Eron's) siblings and his mother died in the Dominon War, mainly the attacks of the Jem'Hadar on his home town of Lakarian City. While Eron thought of Corat Damar as a father like figure, Onel has more than enough animosity between them and likes to push the limits with his father-in-law and boss. Little people know of his true nature, save James Munroe who was once like a son to Eron until Onel married the man's wife. Personal Life mMargianne Savoi (2381-2401): Since serving in the mUniverse, Eron has gotten to know mMargi under the alias of Onel Brosan. mMargi knows nothing about his real identity or intentions and serves as his slave/servant on mBetazed. Having been previously pregnant with his child, she miscarried after a horrible attack by mCydja Damar. Since, she has been unable to keep children and in the future plot mMargi continues to be Eron's lover despite her inability of providing a pure heir. In 2386, she was viciously attacked and impregnated which prompted Onel to have her uterus removed. mMargi died in future plots in late 2401. mZeteri Indus (2402-2406): When she was sold to him from mBenjamin Wolfe. While it took some time for her to be trusted, mZeteri used her wiles and other ways to get to be the top dog after mMargianne. She is currently his main attendant, though has an extremely jealous side. She was sold in 2406 when Onel came to live on the regular side permanently. mOzara Brik (2380-2380): Pretending to be his Ozara the two were intimate. This was the only time they were together, however she was able to conceive. Later, mOzara fled from the mUniverse and went to reside on the other side. Onel was not aware of Kalisa until 2399 and provided for her when he is able - namely helping her out of a bad legal situation with her ex-boyfriend. When he thought she was dead he was devastated but not as much as he was when he found out his children were having in incestuous affair and brought Kalisa to the mUniverse with him. They have one child together. Current Spouse(s) Cydja Munroe Onel met his lover, Cydja Bern, when he was her adoptive father after the Dominion War. When she went back to her family upon their return and he left for the mUniverse they were no longer in touch. Several decades later Cydja discovered he was alive and went to him about her marriage troubles. It was then they started an affair and continue it on even after her divorce. When Onel decided to come to the regular universe again, he and Cydja eventually married in a small ceremony at city hall. They have one child. Previous Spouse(s) Ozara Brik In September of 2380, Eron left on a secret assignment where he was considered MIA after several months. Thinking Eron was dead, Ozara Brik attempted to move on with her life, only to be tricked by Eron's counterpart mEron Bern. Soon enough, the truth came out and she was once more on her own as a widow. Throughout the years, after Ozara realized he was still alive they continued an affair until her suicide in 2404. More information can be found on both Ozara and Eron's profiles, including information on Ozara's co-wife Celara Illian who died in 2379. They have one children together. Children Onel has one child with mOzara Brik named Kalisa Danan. He only discovered her relation later on in her life as she was raised by her adopted father. Please see link for more information. Onel has one child with Ozara Bern named Celar Bern. Celar was conceived before Onel's alias became official and no one is aware of the connection. He has one grandson Lakar Bern. Please see links for more information. Onel has one child with Cydja Damar named TBA Brosan (Aug, 2414). While not technically his child, biologically the baby was conceived with the semen of a past version of himself. Mirror Universe Once permanently residing in the mUniverse, where he served Legate Damar and Cardassia by ruling over mBetazed, he maintained a powerhouse away from the Cardassian Alliance and brought over nearly 30 000 normal universe men and ten ships and currently mines near by systems for dilithum to send back to his home planet in the normal universe. Along with his name, Eron has changed his appearance. NOTE: Information about his military background may be found on Eron Bern's wiki page. Category:Renee's Characters Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:Temporal Category:Engineering Category:Mirror Universe Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2350 Category:All Characters